The Burrito
The Burrito is an episode of an undetermined season. In this episode, a new family moves into town but they turn out to be meaner than they seem. Synopsis Gumball and Darwin meet the new kid, but when it turns out that he loves Penny, Gumball tries to help him meet other girls. Main Characters *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Josè Rio *Penny Fitzgerald Minor Characters *Nicole Watterson *Anais Watterson *Richard Watterson *Masami Yoshida *Molly Schultz *Tobias Wilson *Miss Simian *William *Carmen *Anton *Banana Joe *Leslie *Sarah G. Lato *Bobert *Ocho *Alan *The Rios *Goyle (cameo, unofficial debut) *MeeMee *AiAi *Alyssa Ashcroft *YanYan Plot At the Wattersons' house, Gumball and Darwin watch TV in the living room still in their pajamas when they hear a loud honking noise. Hearing the bus park in front of their house, they quickly get ready and rush after the bus. They quickly get on and sigh. As they walk down the aisle, they talk about how they almost missed the bus. They soon see that Banana Joe, Bobert and a burrito took the back seat, the only one that isn't full. Gumball attempts to eat the burrito before it grows legs and kicks Gumball into Carmen's seat, impaling him with her spines. As Gumball runs around in pain, the burrito tells Darwin that his name is Josè and that he is new to school. Darwin shakes Josè's invisible hand and asks if he can sit with him, Banana Joe and Bobert and does so either way. Meanwhile, Gumball uses Bobert's arm to remove Carmen's spines from his body. Darwin is shown being good friends with Josè, as he is seen walking into Miss Simian's class while talking to him. Josè sits in a seat next to Penny and Penny greets him. This leads to Josè being lovestruck and asking out Penny. Penny tells Josè that she's dating Gumball. Josè cries chili out of his eye-holes, leading Miss Simian to shush him and hand out a test to everyone in the class. Upon looking at Gumball with a glare, he quietly plans to steal Penny from him and draws a picture of Gumball with Josè and Penny standing on top of his lifeless body. Gumball then comedically wonders how Josè is even writing if he doesn't even have hands. As Gumball and Darwin exit Miss Simian's class, Josè greets the two in front of Gumball's locker and asks if Gumball and Darwin would like to visit his house for the night. Gumball tries to wriggle his way out by saying he's busy but Josè says Penny will be there right afterwards. Gumball makes a cute face and Darwin says he and Gumball will be there. Josè walks away when the camera zooms in on him as he says his plan. Darwin asks Josè what he said and Josè says that he was just coughing. As soon as Darwin walks away dragging a cute-faced Gumball, Josè then talks about his plan once more. Sarah hears him and Josè melts her head with fire-hot chili. TBA, the rest will be done tomorrow. Category:Episodes